


the secret only we know

by Haachin



Series: the secret only we know [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Marichat, secret/fake relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 07:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haachin/pseuds/Haachin
Summary: Chat is more than happy to help Marinette to ask a guy out she likes… and more.





	the secret only we know

“Marinette, listen, I’m sorry about last night,” Chat apologized as he walked inside her room, hiding something behind his back. His words cause Marinette to turn around and look at him with confusion clearly showing on her face- her mind quickly running a rewind of events what had occurred the other day. He was over at her place, and as always they were fooling around. She finally finished the scarf she was working on and gifted it to Chat, then they both played some video games and… decided to bake some cookies. Some late-night cravings visiting them in the middle of the night.

Yes, they did create some mess. But they somehow managed to steer away from waking up her parents.

“I uh— what for?” Marinette asked him, cautiously noticing what he was holding something behind his back. “Uhm, but you didn’t do anything? Not that I remember.”

“Well, you must have not noticed it then…” he says with a snort, but then quickly goes back to keeping a straight face. “Guess from which hand.”

“Uh, Chat! I really don’t know what you are talking about,” Marinette lightly taps a finger against her chin. “Left? I really don’t know…”

She notices the cat-themed superhero’s face brighten up before he begins, “I’m sorry but when I was out there shopping, I saw something and it made me think of you,” and then he presents his gift to her. “The newest_ Mecha Strike_! I thought that we could play it together.”

_Seriously, Kitty?! _Marinette smacks her forehead with a hand. Her first initial thought that was because they almost burned the cookies they left in the oven. But it was such a silly reason for her to get angry over about with him.

But then girl bursts out in laughs with him before taking it from his hands. She spreads her arms around only to engulf him in a tight embrace. “Thank you, you are the best! But you really didn’t have to, seriously, I mean, if it is because of the scarf- it is nothing. I mean, yes, it is everything, but you’re my friend and I like making things for my friends to wear. I don’t need anything in a return and-”

She feels a finger poke against her lips silencing her.

“Consider this as a gift from your friend too. When I first saw it, I knew that I had to get it because I happen to know just a _perfect someone_ who will enjoy playing it.”

Marinette’s lips form a pout while staring up at him. She was not really used to taking gifts from someone- and it makes her feel so bad well knowing that someone just spent some money on her too! Yes, Chat is her friend and she appreciates that he cares so much about her.

And she is grateful! She truly is. But she doesn’t need anyone to give her anything in a return to make her happy- for her most important thing is that everyone was happy and healthy and safe (from Hawkmoth and all the akumatizations).

However, this is the same girl who loves giving her everything to her friends and family members. She loved making something for them and how their faces would brighten up whenever they’d open their presents.

“Thank you,” Marinette muses before pushing herself up on her tiptoes and placing a kiss on his cheek. “But you really didn’t have to–”

Chat sighs before feeling the warmth reaching his cheeks. “So, Princess, do you want to try it out? Like.. right now?”

“Pfft, you know you don’t have to ask me. I thought that you already know my answer! Of course!” Both Marinette and Chat rush to take their seats before landing themselves in the same one and Marinette laughs when she finds herself in Chat’s lap. “Yeah… I will move after setting everything up.”

He probably should move to an available chair. But she doesn’t appear to be complaining of her sitting position. Instead, he loses himself in a sight of his friend sitting in his lap and how their eyes meet for_ that_ one single short-lasting moment before all of her focus goes to a game.

The blonde-haired male doesn’t even flinch or stir beneath her, instead, he’s hypnotized by Marinette and the way she moves, the way Marinette’s pigtails bounce around, how a smile across her lips continues to widen. "Or you know, maybe you shouldn’t change a seat. I actually like having you on my lap.”

A laugh escapes her lips and she turns her eyes over her shoulder to look at him again, stopping everything what she is doing. She continues laughing like this for a couple of moments before pink colors her cheeks. “_Buuuut_ Chat! it won’t be comfortable for neither one of us to play!”

Yet, he was already getting used to this. 

And now a pout appears on his lips instead when he watches her move her seats. 

The game begins and Chat asks her to hold a conversation with her, sometimes his eyes drifting away to the side where Marinette is sitting. “So, how is it going on for you with your mysterious guy?”

Chat can hear her voice ring with the sadness, obviously bummed out. “Nothing. Well, I mean I am less nervous while talking to him when I see him…”

He smiles at her before shooting up a cheerful fist in the air. This catches Marinette’s eyes and she giggles with him. “I mean…”

“Chat, I know that it’s not about what I said.”

He does love hearing her laugh and how her eyes would give a smile of their own whenever she’d do so.

“Come on, Mari! You used to tell me about how nervous you are, so I’d say that the timing is just perfect.” he teases her.

“Pft,” she shakes her head. “I still can’t muster up the courage to ask him out. Whenever we’re alone, I’d rather talk about the weather instead of asking him if he wants to see a movie with me… and hey, why did you just pause the game-?”

Chat fully turns his attention on Marinette, a mischievous grin appearing on his face. “Do you want to practice on me?”

“Practice what?”

“Well, imagine that I’m your crush and you ask me out.”

She belts out a high-pitched screech, “I—– what!!’

Her jaw loosely hangs open and her entire face is flushed.

But Chat is her friend! And of course, it will be so much easier to talk to him because she knows that he is not Adrien. And Chat will make it too easy, of course, he will say yes, and…. this is such a wrong idea! Yet, her tongue drags an answer from her before she can even come out. “Do you actually want me to? Like, for real? Right now? Right here?”

“If I didn’t want to, I would not have suggested it in the first place, Mari.”

Marinette nervously bounces her legs. How was this even supposed to be helpful while even in front of Chat she feels so nervous? “I, uh, okay,” she stands up. Taking in a sharp breath and staring at Chat again. She tries to picture Adrien in front of him once again, but no.. Chat and Adrien were two separate people. It was too difficult.

“Uhm, hi,” she scratches the nape of her neck before beginning. Every single nerve inside of her tensing, and it feels like a hurricane is also sweeping through her stomach. She wants to- but every time she opens her mouth, the only sounds that are escaping her are the little nervous ones. “I can’t do that!” She walks away from him, burying her head against the wall.

Marinette feels his hand giving a gentle squeeze around her wrist. She was really helpless, wasn’t she? “Alright, then don’t picture him in my place, pretend like you’re asking me out.. this should be simple. Right?”

Or _not_.

But yes, at least she doesn’t have to imagine that she is asking Adrien out.

Until, _yes, _she’s so wrong about that.

She turns around to face him again. “Uh, hi, Chat, uhm,” proving to be a much more difficult task than the girl has imagined for it to be. “W-would you like to go to the cinema with me? We could watch Detective Pikachu and… share the same bucket of popcorns.“ _Stop smiling like that, Kitty! _Marinette’s insides scream.

It was so embarrassing!

Who even asks someone out and mentions that they could share the same bucket of popcorns!

This is a D I S A S T E R!

“I‘d even travel the entire world with you, Marinette,” his response almost causing her eyes to roll into the back of her head. “We could do it even right now. See? This is not so hard. I don’t think that he would even be able to refuse. You look so cute right now, Princess.”

Marinette hides her face in hands. “But it’s you, you’d say yes… and not him. We don’t know what he would say to that.”

“I’d even say yes if you were to actually ask me out and I’d take you out to see that movie on the same spot,” Chat responds, closing both of his hands around her arms so he could see her face. “But you’re right, it’s just me and not him.”

Marinette looks him in the eyes in the silence with a smile wide enough to reach her ears. “You really do mean that?”

“I really do. I don’t even mind being your fake boyfriend whom you can practice your sweet talk with…” 

Chat receives a gentle smack against his arm. His words leaving embarrassed Marinette crumbling down in shambles right in front of him. “Chaaat!”

He laughs at how much flustered she appears to be around him and watches her return back on his lap again. Why was she feeling so nervous around him all of a sudden? “I actually never even had a boyfriend.”

“I know about that,” he then makes a serious face before confessing to her. “I’ve never been in a relationship either.”

"Come on! You’ve never had one? I can’t believe it. I thought that girls are falling on their knees for you.”

“That’s true, they even fight because of me,” He laughs before continuing. “But, yes, I’ve been in love, but the girl I love” _Ladybug,_ Marinette thinks to herself. “is in love with another boy. You can’t force someone to be in love with you and I’d rather treasure the friendship that we have over nothing.”

She goes silent for a couple of moments. She knew that Chat was in love with her- and she did leave him in the cold at the date he planned out for them. But she didn’t think that it was that _serious_, that his feelings for here were that _serious_, and that he was also that_ serious_ about the date too.

“Two of my best friends, Nino and Alya, are in a relationship together.. and don’t get me wrong, I love them and I do feel happy for them but I can’t help myself but feel a bit envious because I would like to know what is it like. I wonder how does it feel falling asleep by someone’s side, holding arms with the one you love, sharing ice cream, talking each other’s ears off until the morning comes…”

A light smile forms on Chat’s lips. _Nino and Alya_, two of his best friends as well and Marinette always charading as his date whenever they’d be together asked out to hang out with the couple.

But he was starting to like that idea of Chat masquerading as Marinette’s fake boyfriend more and more. Especially with how she disclosed to him that she’s feeling so lonely around Alya and Nino, and truth to be told, well, he is too… He loved Ladybug and his feelings may ever hardly change for her. No matter how many times she has turned him down, it’s hard for him to see her in a different light or pretend like these feelings don’t exist. Moving on to Kagami didn’t help him at all, it made him miss Ladybug a lot more. And every single moment he’s spent with Kagami, it made him feel bad like he’s cheating on Ladybug.

The feelings he’s got for Ladybug are growing more and more- and this is what scares him the most. How can you continue loving someone who doesn’t seem to return the same feelings for you?

And _Marinette_. She was lovely more than a thousand words. He was enjoying her company more and more with every single passing moment, making it hard for him to concentrate at the school (or even during photoshoots), his favorite person to stalk at Instagram, and she was his favorite mouse to tag team with whenever they’re fighting akumatized villains off. Not also forgetting to mention that she was already in love with him before (not knowing that she has lied to him).

It’s not like he was not feeling so lonely himself. And they’d be able to experience together with each other.

Like, some sort of friends with benefits of their own?

Chat’s eyebrows perk up “You know, my fake boyfriend offer still stands.”

And yet another laugh from Marinette leaves her mouth. “But, a fake couple, really?”

“It doesn’t mean that we have to announce to the entire world that we’re dating. It will be just between us.. best friends but doing all the couple things you mentioned that you want to do. Cuddling, holding hands, and we already even spend a lot of time together until the morning comes. And I’m still completely fine to give you my shoulder when you need to cry over that guy you like.”

The silence interrupts their conversation.

Marinette constantly looks back and away from Chat. Not sure where to place her thoughts; this would be a secret, right? No one would know and… it’s not like anyone already knew about Marinette and Chat’s secret meetings together as friends.

“Even kissing too?”

Only for her question to be met with a short silence by Chat. At first, his lips open to say something, but he drifts off to the silence again as if he needs to think about. “_That _too.”

And yet she would always imagine her first kisses to be with Adrien..

Though, how ironically, her first one was actually with Chat Noir even if he doesn’t remember it. A certain prince needing to be saved with a true love’s kiss.

And even her second one.. which they didn’t remember both. She doesn’t remember any events from when it had happened.

She would often wonder what kissing is like, seeing Alya and Nino do that, and even catching them a couple of times like this. She was delighted to have both of her best friends in love with each other. But her being single and never in a relationship before, it made her wonder about certain things..

One of them was kissing.

“I’ve never been kissed before,” Marinette admits.

Chat’s eyes spark playfully “I can lend you a pair of lips for help for some smooches.” 

Marinette’s entire face colors.in the darkest shade of red. She inches closer towards him to look him in the eyes, their eyes unable to leave each others. Her nerves wrecking her from inside- but the idea of kissing Chat intoxicated her mind. She has kissed him before. It’s not like it would be the first time. But this would be the time for him to remember. “Pucker your lips then, mon chaton.”

“Always, Princess.”

Marinette meets his lips with hesitation and eagerness to taste him. She feels Chat’s arms coming around her to tug her closer towards him and leaning in towards her stealing words from her mouth. Their lips wandering across each other’s, and the blue-haired girl is just so excited to brush with her lips against his, to leave kisses against each corner of his mouth, to explore every single inch of him.

But when she starts to draw back from him, his lips crashes against hers, boldly. Surprisingly, it feels right for both of them. Chat lifts giggly Marinette with his arms into the air before bumping her back against her bed. ”Sorry about that,” only for Marinette’s to hug him closer towards her and making it even harder for Chat to stay away from her. With how her hair appeared to be so messy, how he could feel her smile, how she laughed whenever his fingers would tease her sides.

And here he is craving her kiss over and over again, feeling for her to roll him over onto his back and her placing herself on top of him. “Do you mind that?”

Chat takes a few long seconds - that feels like forever - to respond to her. Just taking in this look of Marinette before dragging her down towards him. “Never.” A strong need to kiss her everywhere his lips are able to reach coming over him.

And their lips meet each other again.

And again.

_____________________________________________________

Until, an hour later, Marinette rests her head on Chat’s chest. His hand running through her hair and caressing her upper back while watching her nap alongside him. Her blankets were kicked out from the bed, and their bodies warm from the dusk sunlight that found its way through the windows above their heads. 

He clears the space between their heads, showering the top of her head with light kisses before he feels a soft pair press the kiss against his chest. Her soft sleepy murmurs reaching his ears. “You know we never really got to finish the game” 

Chat smiles at Marinette’s words and the way she proceeds to hug him with one arm. “After you wake up, we can finish it.”

"How about if you win you get some more kisses from me?”

"Don’t tempt me, beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
